pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinn
Description and Effects ' Djinns' (a.k.a Summons) are mystical summons that appear in Patapon 3. Djinns take the place of Miracles from Patapon 1 and Patapon 2. They can be called upon by summoning when the Fever meter is full and glowing gold by drumming the Miracle Song (X-XX-XX). Dark Heroes are also able to summon Djinns during this time. They will go into Dark Hero Mode during this. While in Dark Hero mode, they will attack harder and you will not be able to summon your Djinn. All previously dead Patapons will be revived and restored to half health, while alive Patapons on the battle field will be restored to full health. When playing in multiplayer, the team's Heroes that are still alive won't gain stamina. The Djinn will appear in the background and sound out a rhythmic chant. Every eight beats, the Djinn will make sounds according to the drum in which the player must identify and play using each sound (Pata = Ooh, Pon = Ha, Don = Yeah, and Chaka = Oh). The player may tap in between beats to make total of eight beats per measure (four regular beats). Also, a drum beat can be held to make a long note. Throughout the course of the summon, the beats played during the Djinn's appearance will be visible in the middle of the screen. Certain beat that the player inputs can either be out of place (which shows a blank underneath the beat), good, or perfect. More accurate beats equals a higher score after each measure. When the summon is about to finish, Djinns finish up with powerful attacks, which has an attack power relative to the collected score. Each time the army enters the start of the level (or floor of a dungeon), they gain 1 use of the Djinn. If unused, they can be stockpiled in multi-level dungeons. When a mission is completed, Djinns do not carry over to the next mission. While in multiplayer if you die you are able to revive yourself only if you have unlocked a Djinn, this process works the same way as you would summon a Djinn. When you die you lose all counters you may have collected on each floor, but when you revive yourself you are given one counter. Djinns Yarigami's Sutra The more you drum your heart out, the bigger the final boom! '' *Your army will continuously attack throughout the Summon. *6 spears fire and explode on contact on the floor, doing massive damage. *It can be obtained after playing (or losing) the mission Archfiend of Valor. When Shakapon asks what type of chest you lost, answer that you didn't lose any chest. He will reward you with the sutra. If you chose the wrong answer, you can try again after beating Dauntless Dragon Majidonga, or lose to either mission. Tategami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Tategami who repels foes. Sing with the great Djinn to push back foes and clear out the frontline! *Costs 10 Star shards. *Unlock Through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Pair League" Team Rank. *Literally pushes back your opponent, and deals decent amount of damage. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous charge ChakaChaka for the duration of the summon. *Can be unlocked in World's First Hoshipon Convention. In the end, when you have come close to the finish line, wait for Golden Hoshipon to leave instead of crossing the finish line. *Causes your Uberhero to activate Hero Mode if your Uberhero activates Hero Mode by the ChakaChaka song. Some Uberheroes can also activate Hero Mode even if they don't require ChakaChaka song. Soragami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Soragami who rules over storm and tailwind. Enemy ground is hit by lightning with each well-timed strike.'' *Costs 100 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Trio League" Team Rank. *Brings rainy weather, tailwind and lightning. The more points you get, the stronger the lightning. *Lightning attacks can stagger foes, burn them, or rarely freeze them. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous PonChaka~PonPon. *Perfect Djinn for Cannogabang and other Uberheroes that require PonChaka~PonPon to activate Hero Mode. Yamagami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Yamagami who transforms the battlefield to chaos. Each strike intensifies volcanic activity.'' *Costs 120 Star shards. *Unlock through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Minor League" Team Rank. *The pool of fire will damage both the enemy and you. *Summons powerful volcano that fires meteors. With high score, volcano fires a lot of them. *Can cause all kinds of status effects. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous charge ChakaChaka for the duration of the Summon. Super Yarigami's Sutra A Djinn Superior to Yarigami with a stronger attack. *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Major League" Team Rank. *Fires 12 spears. Stronger than normal Yarigami attack. Super Tategami's Sutra A Djinn superior to Tategami who boldly guards at the frontline. *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 2" Team Rank. *The shift is more powerful. *It deals more damage than the regular Tategami. *The shield is larger and can block attacks more reliably. Super Soragami's Sutra '' A Djinn superior to Soragami who causes powerful storms.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 3" Team Rank. *Thunderbolts are more powerful. Super Yamagami's Sutra '' A Djinn superior to Yamagami who causes great calamities.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 4" Team Rank. *''Note: Summons pool of fire that damages enemy and ''you. *This Djinn Fires 3 meteors repeatedly. Unlike Yamagami, which only fires 1 meteor repeatedly. Guide Yarigami's Sutra Tategami's Sutra Yamagami Sutra Soragami's Sutra Point Multipliers Trivia * Djinn (or jinn) are supernatural creatures. Jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations and two of the creations have free will. *Shakapon says that he's a minor Djinn, which could explain his special powers *It is possible to cut short a Dark Hero's Summon by killing the opposing Dark Heroes in story mode. However, if a player summons and dies, the Djinn will continue. *In Story mode, when a Dark Hero Summons a Djinn, they always use Yarigami Sutra. *Dark Heroes sometimes can never unlock Yarigami Sutra in Dark Hero Mode. (This trivia needs to be a lot more specific) *If there are no enemies during summon the Patapons will slowly march forward whilst attacking/defending. *Yarigami and Tategami Sutras are the only sutras that can be obtained without multiplayer. *In infrastructure multiplayer sometimes when a player summons a Djinn the connection will be lost with the host player. The reason for this is unknown. *If you do the summon command and then die while doing the command, instead of summoning a djinn you will instantly respawn. Be warned, if you die while entering last command The game can freeze. *In development versions of Patapon 3, Yarigami and Tategami sounded different. **Yarigami had two voices in the first two measures. One of them sounded like a patapon, while the other is the deep voiced singer. **Tategami has a completly different song. The lyrics are the same, but the instruments are different. It sounds more like death metal *The Yamagami's Sutra may look like it's useless, but its high burn rate can take out low burn resistance classes with ease, especially Archer classes. The party song could nullify this ability, but they will likely get burned if they attack again during the Djinn summon. Yamagami's Sutra can also be very powerful, which makes up for the damage that your units take. *Djinns do not work when you are fighting the Arch Pandara boss in Giant Form, (7 lasers and a chest on the right.) or when a summon is still going. (VS Mode.) **However, when a summon is still going on whilst fighting Arch Pandara, the summon will still keep going in Giant Form for the time period of the Djinn. See Also *Silver Hoshipon's Shop Items *Shakapon Video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Drums Category:Artifacts Category:Uberhero Category:Featured Article Category:Dark Heroes Category:Djinn